


First Post

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung wanted for a post with jihoon. While the other guy just wanna keep his ig as aesthetic as it is.





	First Post

**Author's Note:**

> I post it on twitter, i just transfer it to here.

'Select’ ✔️

‘Add to Album – Soonyoungie Idiot’✔️

Jihoon smiled looking at the increasing of pic into the album. 6015 pictures. Jihoon never thought his collection of Soonyoung candid and pics will grow to till extend. Jihoon saved those photos that will forever going to be reside in his camera. He was aware of fans hoping for his selca with Soonyoung. They also knew that they were one of superior ship in Seventeen too. 

Jihoon’s answers that kept on repeatedly appeared for every fan sign and yet fans will keep on asking him regarding the other Hamster. 

‘Q- what the best aspect of Soonyoung?  
A- He's an idiot’

Or another one asking when was the cutest moment of Hoshi? And his answer will always be. ‘None, he’s an idiot’.

The truth is, Jihoon was the idiot. Idiot for Soonyoung. Every Hoshi and Woozi’s fansite will captured Jihoon’s laugh and fond look whenever the later did something stupid, or how his smile slightly fade every times Soonyoung get too close with the other idols. He knew how clingy Soonyoung is, yet the tsundere in him prohibit him from giving Soonyoung the pleasure. 

Last ‘Idol Sport Championship’. Jihoon was seem like another person. He openly lied down on Soonyoung’s lap and keeps on taking pic of him. 

Even though Jihoon rejected all of Soonyoung advancement, he rarely reject it when they were alone. Jihoon needs his Soonyoung. Soonyoung was his muse. Soonyoung’s smile, Soonyoung’s laugh and even his whine whenever Jihoon forced him to go to the gym. That was the time for them to be together. Especially the one during 2 am. Jihoon knew how much his influence on Soonyoung. He purposely exercises shirtless. 

yet.. every relationship will have its own thunderstorms. 

“Jihoonie... why you can upload the one with Bumzu Hyung and not with me?”

“Jihoonie.. you uploaded another one with Joshua Hyung and why not with me? 

“Jihoonie ~~ i know you love Jeonghan Hyung.. yes.. i love him too but why cant you upload one photo with me. You love me dont you?”

Every time these issue arise, Jihoon will dodged it with  
“They were our hyung~~ that’s different. Kinda like special privilege.”

“Jihoonie, i was a hyung to you too~~”

“By 5 months? neh~~ you wanna be my hyung? I thought you were mine. Oh.. so you just wanna be like the other hyung. OK. I am sorry Soonyoung. I calculated it wrongly.”

“Ahhhhh~~ no.. u are my baby ji~~”

Being a lyricist, gave Jihoon lots of advantages in plotting his words till.. 

one night. 

“Jihoon Hyung. You posted a photo on ig?”  
Asked Vernon. Showing Jihoon the notification on his phone. 

“This Idiot!”

Jihoon went to his room and left with Soonyoung holding his phone. “He-he”

He snatched his phone from Soonyoung and deleted the post. 

“What the heck are you doing Kwon Soonyoung?”

“Why do you have to be boiled up? It just a photo of you, me and Kwannie. The other one was of us together. Do you really disgusted my me till you never want to see me appeared on you timeline Jihoonie? 

I am sorry if i crossed the line. I am sorry if i was hoping you will one day be proud to be with me. Guess. I am wrong. I am sorry.”

Soonyoung bombed Jihoon with everything and rushed out from the room. Leaving the later guy in guilt. The harm already done. Fans managed to save the pic anyway. 

“[saythename_17]: woozi_universefactory just posted a photo”

Soonyoung was still mad yet, he pressed the notification which lead to a smile that made his eyes turned 10-10.

A photo of Jihoon & Soonyoung that cause chaos to Soonhoonist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
